itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
Julian Assange
Overview 'Julian Assange, ' an Australian national, is the founder of the Wikileaks website, which states that it "specializes in the analysis and publication of large datasets of censored or otherwise restricted official materials." In one of its many mass disclosures, in 2010, Wikileaks published a cache of hundreds of thousands of State Department cables, Guantanamo Bay detainee assessments, and U.S. military reports related to the wars in Afghanistan and Iraq. While the United States did not publicly pursue criminal charges against Assange for the disclosure at the time as it did with Chelsea (formerly Bradley) Manning, Assange did not avoid legal entanglements. In 2010, a Swedish prosecutor issued a European arrest warrant for Assange in connection with rape and sexual misconduct allegations unrelated to Wikileaks. Assange, who was living in the U.K. at the time, denied the charges, but turned himself into the British police in response to the warrant. A U.K. court later released him on bail while the courts considered whether he should be extradited to Sweden. After the Supreme Court of the United Kingdom rejected Assange's objections to extradition, Assange breached his bail conditions and entered the embassy of Ecuador in London in June 2012 — where he remained until his arrest on April 11, 2019. Upon entering the embassy in 2012, Assange requested "diplomatic asylum" from Ecuador — meaning he sought the international legal protections associated with the embassy's premises. According to a 2012 statement, Ecuador granted the request because it agreed with Assange's belief that he was subject to "political persecution" as a result of Wikileaks' disclosures.Ecuador and select other nations in the Americas subscribe to certain treaties that provide the right to grant asylum on their diplomatic properties to “persons sought for political reasons or for political offenses.” But the right to diplomatic asylum is not universally recognized, and the United Kingdom is not a party to this treaty-based regime (nor is the United States). Nevertheless, the U.K. and nearly all other nations are parties to the 1964 Vienna Convention on Diplomatic Relations (VCDR), which provides that diplomatic missions are “inviolable” and cannot be physically entered or searched. Thus, while international law did not compel the U.K. to recognize Assange’s claims to asylee status, the VCDR’s rule of inviolability prevented U.K. officials from entering the embassy to apprehend him without Ecuador’s permission. Ecuador withdrew its VCDR protections and permitted U.K. officials to arrest Assange in April 2019. Following revelations that Russian intelligence officials and affiliates used Wikileaks in their effort to influence the 2016 presidential election, Ecuador temporarily restricted Assange's internet access in 2016. Assange reportedly signed an agreement with the Ecuadorian embassy in late 2017 in which he made certain pledges not to interfere in the internal affairs of foreign nations. But Ecuadorian officials again suspended his internet access in 2018 after Assange discussed international diplomatic issues on social media.According to a statement from Ecuadorian President Lenín Moreno, Ecuador chose to withdraw its embassy’s protections on April 11, 2019 because Assange continued to violate his obligation not to interfere in the domestic affairs of foreign nations. Moreno also contends that Assange blocked security cameras, installed "electronic and distortion equipment," mistreated guards, and accessed the embassy's security files without permission. Wikileaks counters that the decision was politically motivated retribution for its release of documents related to corruption charges involving Moreno. In 2017, the country made Assange an Ecuadorian citizen. Later that year, Ecuador's foreign minister designated Assange as a diplomat in what observers interpreted to be an effort to confer the VCDR's personal diplomatic protections on Assange, allowing him to leave the embassy and take up a diplomatic post in Russia without fear of arrest during his travel. But U.K. officials denied Assange diplomatic accreditation, and Ecuador withdrew its diplomatic designation shortly thereafter. Ecuador also suspended Assange's citizenship as part of its decision to allow his arrest. London's Metropolitan Police Service arrested Assange based upon two warrants. The first warrant, which had been outstanding since 2012, was based upon Assange's failure to appear before a U.K. court during the Swedish extradition proceedings.Even though Swedish prosecutors discontinued their rape investigation of Assange in 2017, a U.K. court concluded that the outstanding warrant remained in force because Assange was subject to criminal prosecution for the separate offense of "absconding by a person released on bail" — also known as failure to surrender. On the same day of his arrest, the United Kingdom charged and convicted Assange with failure to surrender in violation of the Bail Act of 1976. He now faces up to 12 months in prison for this offense. His sentencing date has not yet been set. The second warrant was issued at the request of the United States. U.K. law permits a justice of the peace to issue a "provisional warrant" at the request of a foreign government when there are reasonable grounds to believe an individual has committed an extraditable offense, among other conditions. On the same day as Assange’s arrest, the United States unsealed a March 2018 indictment against Assange, which appears to form the basis for the U.S. extradition request. The United States' indictment alleges that Assange committed one count of conspiracy (18 U.S.C. §371) to commit computer intrusion in violation of the Computer Fraud and Abuse Act (CFAA) (18 U.S.C. § 1030). While Assange and Wikileaks are responsible for a host of disclosures involving the U.S. government, the indictment and supporting affidavit focus solely on the 2010 disclosures of material received from Chelsea Manning. The indictment alleges that, in March 2010, Assange agreed to assist Manning in "cracking" a password stored on Department of Defense computers in order to access classified records. The purpose of the alleged agreement and conspiracy, according to the indictment, was to facilitate Manning’s acquisition of classified information so that Wikileaks could publicly disclose that information. The CFAA portion of the indictment is divided into two subsets. These sections charge Assange with conspiring to obtain information from a computer without authorization or in excess of authorization: * with reason to believe that the information, which is protected from disclosure for reasons of national defense or foreign relations, could be used to the injury of the United States or to the advantage of a foreign nation, and when such information was transmitted to a person not entitled to receive it (18 U.S.C. §1030(a)(1)); or * when the information was obtained from a department or agency of the United States (18 U.S.C. §1030(a)(2)). DOJ seeks a maximum penalty of five years in prison. Assange’s extradition is not guaranteed, and many observers predict that it will require protracted legal proceedings in the U.K. judicial system. Once the United States submits a full extradition request (Assange was arrested on a provisional request), the U.K. court must consider whether there are any statutory bars to extradition. Bars can include the passage of time; a person's age or health conditions; the rule of specialty (discussed below); non-compliance with the European Convention on Human Rights; and potential discrimination based on race, gender, political opinions, or other factors. The British Home Secretary must separately evaluate whether other factors, such as the possibility of capital punishment, bar extradition. U.K. law requires extradition proceedings to begin within two months of the date of arrest, and a judge set Assange’s proceedings to start on June 12, 2019. Restrictions in U.K. extradition law have blocked some U.S. attempts to extradite individuals accused of hacking-related charges in the past, including Lauri Love and Gary McKinnon. Assange, who is not a British national, claims he was denied proper medical care in the Ecuadorian embassy, and may raise similar health-related arguments. U.K. law's restriction on extradition for individuals that may face the death penalty appears less likely to be a factor. The computer intrusion conspiracy charge against Assange is not a capital offense, and article 7 of the U.S.-U.K. extradition treaty allows the United States to provide assurances that it will not seek the death penalty, which the United States routinely does. At the same time, the treaty prohibits extradition for "political offenses" or when the extradition request is "politically motivated." The political offense exception is an elusive doctrine that has been subject to a variety of evolving interpretations in different nations. Although the outcome of a political offense objection is difficult to predict, many observers expect Assange to raise it as a defense to extradition. Swedish prosecutors discontinued their rape investigation in 2017, but they did not absolve Assange of any charges. Rather, Swedish authorities concluded that, in light of the protection of Ecuadorian embassy in place at the time, prosecutors did not expect extradition to be possible within the foreseeable future. References Source * Frequently Asked Questions about the Julian Assange Charges